Magical Mischief Makers of Hogwarts: Part 1
by Rhianwen's Quill
Summary: Rhianwen Cage, apparently a muggleborn, is coming to Hogwarts. But nothing is as true as it seems. WARNING! Backround ADMM!
1. Mermaids and Myths

Magical Mischief Makers of Hogwarts 

Summary: Rhianwen Cage, apparently a muggle-born, is coming to Hogwarts. But nothing is as true as it seems. WARNING! Backround ADMM!

* * *

Rhianwen stood among the large number of students pushing and shoving to be the first on the great, scarlet train which had pulled up five minutes ago. She had a large, plum-colored trunk which she dragged behind her and stood there wondering why on earth she wasn't getting on the train. She had her trunk, her owl, and every other little thing she needed. Like chocolate. She would never leave home without chocolate. She reached into the violet rucksack and pulled out an éclair. She stuffed it in her mouth, licking the cream which was racing its way to her chin. Her mood swiftly rose and a small smile started to creep up her lightly tanned cheeks. As this happened, she suddenly remembered the fact that she was on platform nine and three-quarters, with a black owl and facing a train, which had very comfortable seats in it. She also remembered the fact that she had been trying for the last five minutes to get her trunk into a compartment. Her last try at it had resulted in a large bruise on her left foot. Then again, she hadn't been under the influence of chocolate at the time. Feeling slightly hopeful that chocolate would increase her chances at completing this feat, she started to push and heave her trunk up into the carriage. 

After a couple of tries she managed to drag the trunk into the carriage and was dragging it into the compartment. She found was, luckily, empty. She placed her trunk in a corner next to the window and placed her owl Roxo on top. Roxo surveyed her with beady eyes as she walked to the free space between the seat and her trunk, and stood gazing out the window, watching everyone saying goodbye to their parents, their pets, their younger siblings. Rhianwen had come here on here own, as her parents refused to believe her daughter was a witch, and turned her out of her own home. Her older sister, Angharad, supported her parents' views on this and called anyone with unusual abilities an 'exzentriker' as she was learning German. Her cousins always came for Christmas, and their favorite game was, well, any game which included torturing Rhianwen, and her sister was more than cheerful to join in. Then it was her grandmother. No, her _grandmothers._ They both supported the view of Angharad as a princess, and Rhianwen as a toad's backside.

They loved to gloat at how brilliant and talented Angharad was, and make snide comments about Rhianwen's out-of-control blond hair, artwork of spots on her back, chest and forehead, and also her not-so-skinny body. To be exact, she didn't care about what they said. But, apparently, she should. Rhianwen sighed and her eyes fell upon a family, standing around. Rhianwen was sure the mother was warning the two boys, which were around the same age as her. There was seven kids in all, six boys, one girl. They all had flaming red hair. She opened the window a bit so she could hear what they were saying.

"Now, Fred and George," the mother was saying, "this is your first year and I do NOT want a letter saying you locked the caretaker's cat in the broom cupboard or something equally as-

"Locking a harmless being in a cupboard? When did we do that?" one of the twins asked.

"You managed to lock Percy in the toilet I seem to remember, Fred."

"We didn't want anyone to intrude on him while he was doing whatever he does in there" the other twin (who Rhianwen guessed was George) answered. Percy's cheeks reddened.

"Also you borrowed my wand and turned Ron's teddy into a spider."

"He broke my toy broomstick!" Fred exclaimed.

"And you also gave Ron an Acid Pop which burnt a hole through his tongue!"

"Told you he had a sweet tooth." George muttered. Ron glared at him.

"Anyway, I do NOT want a letter saying that you did something stupid around Hogwarts! You got that?!"

"Yes, Mum. We won't lock the cat in the cupboard."

"We'll lock it in the dungeons instead!"

"GEORGE!"

"Only joking, Mum"

As the twins got on the train, Rhianwen decided to close the window. She sat down, but before she could even think about what she just overheard, the compartment door slid open. A young, raven-haired girl stepped in.

"Excuse me, is there anyone sitting there?" she asked, pointing to an empty seat opposite Rhianwen.

"Nope. Feel free." Rhianwen replied.

"Thanks. I'm Athena, by the way. Athena Dumbledore"

"I'm Rhianwen. Rhianwen Cage."

Athena smiled. She carefully placed her trunk next to Rhianwen's and sat opposite her, looking out the window. Rhianwen had the strangest feeling that Athena knew something about her that she didn't know.

"You know, I think I've heard the name Athena before." Rhianwen commented

"You're probably thinking of Athena from Greek legend."

"Probably. In the school I used to go to, we did do some Greek legend."

"Then you know the legend of Athena?"

"Not really. I never really paid attention." Athena giggled. Rhianwen grinned. "Can you tell me who she was?"

"Well, she was the goddess of wisdom, crafts and military. Zeus, her father, tricked her mother Metis and swallowed her, because if she had a son, he would be mightier than him. But Metis was pregnant with Athena, and after a while, Zeus started to have massive headaches. So Zeus ran to Hephaestus and begged him to open his head. He did what he wished, and out of Zeus' head came Athena, fully grown and ready for battle."

"Somehow I don't think that was how you were born." Rhianwen said. They both burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When they managed to regain their composure, Athena said; "So what about you? What's your history like?"

"To be exact, I don't know." Rhianwen confessed.

"You don't know?" Athena said incredulously. "The story of the Cages is well known! Then again, it could have nothing to do with you."

"Would you care to tell me what the legend is? You seem to know almost everything about myths and legends."

Athena grinned. "Sure. Apparently in 1367 B.C there was a huge war between magical creatures and wizards. But a wizard named Apollyon Cage fell in love with a mermaid named Araminta. They were married within the year. But Araminta's father, Armand, was against all types of wizards and when word got about that his daughter gave birth to a child with a wizard for a father, Armand put a curse on the family, so that they could not give birth to a magical being. A year later, a prophecy was made, saying that a Cage was to be born, magical, but with a terrible burden."

"What was the burden?" Rhianwen asked, now highly interested.

"No-one knows. But I think it has something to do with Araminta being a mermaid."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Absolute rubbish? Please review! 

Rhianwen


	2. Athena, Fred and George

Hello! Yes, I'm back with the second chapter for this fan fiction, and here it is!

Note: I have checked the spelling and grammar, and I've double checked it, so if there are any mistakes, it's not all my fault, OK? And Athena is not the opposite of Rhianwen, as you will find out later. And it's Athena who knows about the myths, not Rhianwen, OK?

Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, so

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other thing related to Harry Potter, like Hogwarts, Fred or George. I only own the plot.

* * *

Rhianwen pondered this bit of information for a while. Yes, she was a Cage, and yes, her family were not magical, but if it had something to do with a mermaid, then wouldn't it be triggered by water? She voiced her opinion to Athena.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that." She remarked. She was silent for a while, then said- "Have you ever been in water before?"

"Yeah, Angharad pushes me into the lake near the house all the time, but nothing weird ever happened."

"Who's Angharad?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" Athena said enviously. "I've always wanted a sister!"

"Trust me; you don't want one like Angharad."

As Rhianwen told Athena about her past and Athena told Rhianwen about hers, the scenery started to change. Gone were the neatly-trimmed hedgerows and flocks of sheep, and they were replaced by dark, wild forests and abandoned cattle-sheds. Athena was telling Rhianwen why no-one lived near these parts, when the door opened. A sweet-cart was pushed by and a witch smiled in on them.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly

Rhianwen and Athena both got up to look. Rhianwen was amazed, but Athena looked as though ladies with sweet-laden trolleys often came into train compartments. Before they could speak, a voice drifted from their right. "Can we have two bars of chocolate, please?"

Fred and George Weasley appeared behind the witch. They paid for their chocolate then turned to Rhianwen and Athena, who were discussing what to get.

"What are you two young ladies getting?" one of them asked, putting on an extremely posh accent.

"We suggest you get the chocolate. It's very appetizing." the other said.

Ignoring them, Rhianwen asked the lady for the same as the twins.

"Ah! You have gone with my suggestion, no? A wise and courageous decision on the whole." the second twin exclaimed, still maintaining the posh accent.

"Oh, shut up, you two." Athena shot at them, before turning to Rhianwen and

taking a bar of chocolate from her.

"Then how about we join you and your young friend in your compartment, Athena?" the first twin said.

Athena paused for a moment, then turned to Rhianwen and asked "What do you think, Rhianwen?"

"Only if you tell me how you three know each other." Rhianwen replied, turning to go into the compartment. Athena, Fred and George trooped in after her. They waited until the rattling of the sweet-cart had vanished, and then Athena spoke.

"You're wondering how we know each other, right?"

Rhianwen rolled her eyes and said- "Yes."

"Well, Mum and Dad, that is my mum and dad, are friends with their mum and dad in this organization thing."

"And let's guess, you can't tell me what that organization is?" Rhianwen said. Athena was about to answer when one of the twins cut across her.

"You guessed it. We weren't even supposed to mention anything about an organization." one said, frowning at Athena.

"Shut up, George. She's told me now." Rhianwen shot at him.

George looked at her, surprised. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm psychic, George." she replied, reading the label that was sticking out his chest pocket.

"Yeah, right." George said sarcastically.

Fred checked his watch, then remarked "It's five to six, George."

"We'd better get changed, then." Athena said to Rhianwen, before turning to Fred and George "Guys, would you mind leaving us in peace while we get changed?"

"Sure, we would never invade on someone's privacy." Fred replied

"I'll believe that when I see it, Fred." Rhianwen commented. The twins left the compartment while the girls got changed.

By the time they were dressed, the train had stopped. A voice rang out from an unseen source. "Please would all students leave their pets and trunks on the train, as they will be collected shortly after you leave."

"That's my mum, that is." Athena commented as they joined the queue growing in the corridor.

"Who is she?" Rhianwen asked.

"Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, and Professor of Transfiguration."

"She's Head of what?"

"She's Head of Gryffindor. One of the four houses we get sorted into." Athena looked at Rhianwen, who was looking at her with a confused expression. "I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

"Quite obviously."

They disembarked the train, and followed the voice calling "Firs' years, this way!" which was being called by someone who was twice the size of an average person.

"Tell you what," Athena said. "I bet you some chocolate that we'll get lost on our way to breakfast."

"No chance." Rhianwen replied. "I'll never get lost on my way to food!"

* * *

What do you think? Please review! And by the way…MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
